rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 198
Samira is the 198th chapter of Re;Kingdom. Characters Story Samira took of her Quinx uniform and entered her battle form. Eos however, stayed calm, kept his clothes on and grabbed his long sword. It was a replica of the sword of Kirito, a knight from the Lugnician fighting school. Nice sword you got there, could it be... Excelica? Maybe... So what? Are you scared? i... i'm scared~~ Bu~~t... i want to tame my own weakness. And i will destroy you! Samira winked towards Eos, trying to taunt him, however Eos still stayed calm. [Eos: You know.. it takes real strength to talk like that towards your mentor... i like that. Well then quit talking and fight as a man! Samira sprinted towards Eos and tried to hit him with a hidden blade she had hid in her shirt, but to her suprise Eos blocked it with a shadowy shield. Wait what? You can use Magic without the spell? Interessting... I'm a skilled knight. Remeber? If you're that skilled, try to block this! [Samira: Lava Art: Vulcan Pump!] Samira made the ground shake and shredded it apart, making lava stream out of the ground. WAAAAAAAGHH. Sorry Eos... but training is training. Fun fact... im behind you. WHAT?! Suprisingly enough, the Eos that burned to death was a shadow clone. Excelica Strike! Eos hit a critical strike on Samira making her bleed to death. Training done, the victory is for Eos! Seriously Samira? I've expected too much of you. Oh save your breathe... I atleast have one hit on Eos A clone, to be sure. Don't make this worse Eos... i mean, Mentor. It's fine, call me Eos... We are a team remember? Well, you are the Mentor you know. Then we are friends too. Ahh that's nice of you, but aren't you supposed to make us the great Army of Triumph? Love is one of the required elements you know. Loo that's sweet! You know, as a team i think we need to just train our abilities. We all have a path to go. Samira hasn't yet unlocked her Semblance, Jordan needs to practise his Art, Emerada needs to remember how to use her unique abilities of Emerada Lugnica and Kyra needs to... well, Kyra is actually pretty well trained, but we still have a way to go... As a team! Now that's a peptalk... Well, that means im next! I will not hold back on you Emerada, you know why.. I know... I am over it, you can just say it.. I don't want to remind those things to you that happend. Thank you, let's start! Let's make our way to the Glive Colleseum, an arena to fight. The Quinx Squad made their way to the Colleseum and soon we're been waited up by some unexpected guests. ???: My my... isn't it Eos Auxesia? ???: I suppose, yes, the one and only Quinx Squad. Have read about you two. Uhm... excuse me but i don't know who you are, both of you. ???: Do you need to know? We we're supposed to make a trip to my house but we found this giant colleseum on our way and... ???: It's a place where i met my Princess, she recruited me to be her knight. Oh my... so you are... Yes i am, my name is Priscilla Barielle and this is my knight Aldebaran. I see, one of the five royal candidates. Indeed, my Princess is aso known as the Sunstrider Princess... we we're making our way to the Barielle Mansion, but i think we just hit up with something more... Priscilla to yo... More interessting yes... Eos, do you maybe know someone called, Jens Froste? Who doesn't know him, or im sorry, knew him. He was the sixth Royal candidate, the Legendary Sage and a good friend of Emilia. I see.. so you are going to train? Can we have a watch? That would be a pleassure. Eos, Priscilla, Aldebaran, Samira, Jordan, Kyra and Emerada entered the colleseum and everyone took place to watch the battle. To Eos' suprise, a lot of people actually joined the colleseum to have a watch. Even some members of the Volakian Army. Eos, may the best win Oh i won't go easy on ya Em. You might be the last that has the ability of the truth, but i won't lose this battle! Eos and Emerada we're preparing for battle and both took their battle stance. Eos grabbed Excelica and pointed the sword towards Emerada. Right? Friend? Let's go! Navigation